1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser for containers, and more particularly to a dispenser for cylindrical containers, such as bottles, having a sloped guide track for automatically dispensing stored bottles while preventing them from skewing on the track and limiting shock between the bottles themselves and between the bottles and the track. The present invention also relates to a dispenser formed of modular components that can be assembled into various shapes and sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers such as two-liter beverage bottles or other types and sizes are typically shipped in trays or shipping crates, and are loaded manually onto a display rack, shelving unit or refrigeration display unit at grocery stores or convenience stores for sale.
Several container dispensers for automatically dispensing containers by gravity feed are known. In a typical dispenser, the containers are supplied from the rear of the dispenser and slide down a linear track due to gravity in order to be dispensed from the front of the dispenser. In one dispenser of this type, the containers are vertically-oriented with their bottoms sliding along the track, and in another the containers are horizontally-oriented and roll down the track.
However, such conventional dispensers have many drawbacks. For example, each dispenser must have a considerable length in order to stock an adequate supply of containers. That is, the length of each track of the dispenser must be at least as long as the cumulative diameters of the stocked containers and the depth of the dispenser is almost as long as its tracks, depending on the angle of the tracks. Also, because such a dispenser is stocked from the rear of the dispenser, access to the rear must be available, which could require even more space or require the dispenser to be temporarily moved to provide adequate space when stocking.
Further, if the containers are supplied vertically, as they are individually placed on and slide down the track, they could topple. On the other hand, horizontally-oriented containers can skew while sliding down the track, especially if they are not properly oriented at the time they are loaded into the dispenser. Proper orientation is defined as the cylindrical axis of the container being disposed substantially orthogonal to the conveyance direction. Skewing is also prone to occur when the container is rolling and an end contacts a side wall of the track. Friction caused by the end rubbing the sidewall tends to skew the container. This is especially true with bottles if their neck ends contact the sidewall. These incidents of skewing can lead to jamming along the dispenser track.
When one container is pulled out of the dispensing end of a typical dispensing unit, the next container in line slides or rolls due to gravity into a dispensing position defined by a stop. The remaining containers simultaneously slide down and are abruptly halted when the leading container hits the stop. The resulting impact or shock between the lead container and the stop and between the containers themselves results in unwanted jostling of the containers and can cause movement of the dispenser itself. The forces on the containers can cause damage and can even force the lead container out of the dispenser.